Anhelo (Starshipping)
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: Side-story/UA/ Encontrar el amor de alguien, no necesariamente tiene que ser de un familiar de sangre, puede ser de corazón, y más cuando con el paso del tiempo, ese que se había convertido en un "hermano", pasa a ser alguien más que eso... a ser tu compañero de vida, de experiencias, a ser el amor de tu vida... Jaden Yuki x Yusei Fudo. (Starshipping)
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! —las tres sagas—, no me pertenecen, mas sólo los tomo prestados, porque sí los mismos fueran míos, claramente habría puro yaoi y sería un desastre.

.

 **Prólogo.**

Yusei vivía con su padre Crawford Pegasus Fudo. Era hijo de corazón, el joven había sido abandonado de pequeño a la edad de tres años en un basural por algún motivo que se desconocía.

El señor Pegasus, el multimillonario creador del duelo de monstruos más conocido del mundo, tenía una fundación para niños huérfanos, ya que él al no tener la posibilidad de poder ser padre biológico, se dedicó a estos pequeños, en los que invertía su gran fortuna para educarlos, todo eso gracias a los duelos de caridad que organizaba todos los años. El joven bicolor había sido un niño prodigio desde que el platinado lo había encontrado y lo había dejado bajo el cuidado de la guardería.

Con el tiempo, Fudo tenía un gran desempeño en el hogar, destacándose tanto en los estudios primarios y secundarios, como en los duelos de monstruos. A Pegasus le encantaba que los niños aprendieran y, además, buscaba talentos para llevarlos a los duelos y triunfar. Tanto fue así, que este joven le había despertado un gran interés. Era educado, respetaba las reglas, cumplía los objetivos..., y Por algún motivo en especial, el hombre rechazaba las solicitudes de adopción de otras familias. Es por eso que entró privilegiadamente a la escuela de Duelos de Kaiba Corp.

—Jennifer —el platinado le habló a la mujer encargada de las adopciones que estaba sentada en la mesa del escritorio, cerrando las puertas tras de sí —. Vengo a dejarte mis papeles de adopción.

— ¿Papeles? ¿Adopción? — la mujer anonadada lo miró a través de sus lentes de cerca, sin poder creer la actitud tan decidida del señor —. No lo entiendo.

—El pequeño Yusei estará bajo mi tutela. — concluyó sin vacilar. Luego tomó asiento frente a la mujer.

Jennifer pestañeó un par de veces y luego bajo la mirada hacia las hojas que sostenía el hombre, tardó en reaccionar, y Pegasus tan paciente, le sonrió. Luego la mujer los tomó con dudas, pero finalmente, decidió verificar si el mismísimo fundador de Children's Pegasus tenía todo en regla.

—Muy bien señor Crawford — la castaña abrió uno de los cajones de los legajos de todos los niños, busco la Y de Yusei, y sacó el folder, lo abrió y sacó varias hojas para dejarlos frente a él —. Estos son los papeles de adopción, allí está el acuerdo donde usted se responsabiliza del menor tanto económicamente como...

—Sreñorita Jennifer — el imponente hombre la interrumpió con su gran delicadeza —. Conozco todos los contratos que yo mismo junto con mi abogado, he diseñado. No hace falta que me lo explique — Una sonrisa asomó tras sus hebras platinadas—. Gracias.

Finalmente, Pegasus se sentó en la silla, y con cuidado, ordeno las hojas para firmarlas, por sí las moscas, decidió releer todo para asegurarse que al niño no le faltara nada.

—"... y sí por alguna razón, el/la tutor/a tuvieran algún percance de cualquier índole, todo pasará a manos del menor a partir de su mayoría de edad, a cargo de un abogado especializado de la fundación... " — Pegasus sonrió nuevamente leyendo esas líneas. No había dudas de que, si a él le pasara algo, su "futuro" hijo de corazón, lo podría suceder.

Y luego de firmar, el empresario le entrego las hojas a Jennifer, poniéndose de pie.

—Iré a buscar al pequeño, prepara todo por favor, ésta tarde nos pasaran a buscar.

—Sí señor. — respondió la mujer.

.

Tiempo después...

Mirar hacia atrás, no era fácil para Yusei, con apenas trece años cumplidos, se sentía satisfecho con su nueva vida. Sí, Pegasus le había dado todo, pero sobre todo amor de padre. Pero le dolía por otra parte que haya corrido con mala suerte. Sus compañeros de la academia de duelos de Kaiba Corp. eran hijos biológicos. Parecían felices cuando hablaban de sus familias, y él no se avergonzaba de ser el hijo del multimillonario Crawford, hombre admirado y respetado en toda la academia, hasta el punto de crearse el rumor de que el joven bicolor podía tener una especie de preferencia por ser hijo de..., y eso era lo que detestaba.

Los rumores.

No basto poner un pie en la academia, que ya le ardían las orejas.

Yusei había entrado a la elite de los Obelisk Azules, la mayor elite de la academia con altos rangos; más de uno tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al verlo batallar en el examen de ingreso.

Ya para su tercer año, Yusei tenía dos mejores amigos, Jack Atlas y Johan Andersson, los dos únicos amigos que no lo despreciaban y lo respetaban por ser un gran duelista.

.

.

El comienzo de los exámenes de ingreso había comenzado, y su amigo rubio había insistido en presenciarlos para ver los nuevos talentos.

—Yuki Jaden, presentarse en el campo de batalla A5 — había sonado en el altavoz del campus.

— ¿Jaden? — pensó para sí mismo. Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jaden, Yuki Jaden — un pequeño castaño que recién había llegado al hogar de huérfanos había llegado de la mano de quién después sería su padre —. ¿Y tú?

—Etto... Yusei, Fudo Yusei — Se presento el bicolor. El más pequeño estrecho su mano enérgicamente. Para ser un niño sin padres—vaya uno a saber el motivo —, parecía muy feliz.

—Tú serás mi hermano mayor — declaró con una sonrisa en la cara. Yusei se sonrojo ante tal declaración, no era fácil que alguien le cayera bien pero éste niño lo había comprado enseguida.

 **Fin flashback.**

Y al parecer, los flashbacks de Yusei, estaban algo borrosos de su memoria, ya que él y el pequeño Jaden jugaban a juegos de cartas. Él le había enseñado muchas estrategias de juego, pero luego le tocó la hora de partir a manos de Pegasus.

— ¿Yusei? — Jack pasaba su mano por la cara del chico, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Se habían detenido entre las gradas con vistas a los campos de batalla cuando vieron que Yusei se perdió en sus cavilaciones.

—Lo siento, me quede pensando en algo.

—Lo hemos notado — dijo divertido Johan, que no había perdido de vista que Yusei estaba en sus cavilaciones en cuanto el nombre del nuevo aspirante había sonado por las altas voces.

Los tres se apoyaron sobre los barandales entre las gradas para observar el duelo.

Jaden estaba dando una grandiosa batalla contra el profesor Crowler, Yusei había notado el gran crecimiento del chico. Lo veía tan grande, distinto... ¿lindo? Sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas.

¿Cuánto tendría Jaden? ¿trece años? ¿En dónde habría estado? Se sentía fatal, supuestamente era su hermano mayor o algo así.

De repente, el estadio se llenó de aplausos y ovaciones. Yuki había vencido, y levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Gottcha! — dijo señalando a uno de los profesores con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, mientras éste agonizaba —. Fue un gran duelo.

Yusei aplaudió, y cuando se dio cuenta, los ojos marrones habían encontrado sus ojos azules.

El mundo dejo de existir. La conexión en sus miradas era tan intensa, que Yusei no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos. De a poco, una sonrisa de nostalgia asomo de los labios de Jaden al verlo, era como sí con la mirada lo recriminara y a la vez, estuviera contento de encontrarlo ahí, después de todo, ahora el castaño era alumno de la academia de duelos. Se supondría que compartirían tiempo juntos...

—Nos vemos — pudo leer de los labios del castaño, antes de que éste se diera vuelta y se retirará del lugar.

— ¡Yusei, carajo! — la agresión en las palabras lo hizo voltearse, Jack y Johan estaban a unos metros de él llamándolo.

— ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde! — añadió Johan levantando uno de sus brazos.

Ni él mismo se creía que ya estaba adentro de la academia. Jaden gozaba de su victoria, incluso él tenía ansias de entrar, para encontrarse con Yusei para arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

.

.

N/A: Esto lo tengo escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, y estuvo guardado en el más recóndito lugar de mi PC. Sí apoyan éste nuevo proyecto, lo continuaré con mucho gusto.

¡Espero que les guste! ¡Saludos!

Yuki Kou.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de las tres sagas no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, juró por mi vida que ya hubiera hecho miles de anime haciendo yaoi.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

En la ceremonia de celebración de los aspirantes a la Academia, Yusei se sentía —por alguna obvia razón—, muy ansioso. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a encontrar allí. ¿En dónde lo habrán asignado? ¿Estará en el mismo rango que él? Le provocaba cosquilleos en su estómago de solo imaginar la cercanía, por otro lado, sabía que también seguro, Jaden tenía mucho que hablar con él.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la gran escuela de duelos cuando una ventisca atravesó su rostro en ese momento. Al voltear hacía el gran campus, se dio cuenta que por quién estaba pensando, apareció en ese momento.

Jaden.

Yusei tomó un respingo en ese instante. Sus miradas se encontraron directamente. Una de ellas, tenía rencor, mientras que la otra, pedía perdón a través de sus orbes azules. El muchacho bicolor parpadeó al momento de sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

— ¿Yusei? ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó el rubio. A lo que éste respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Jack sonrió —. ¡Vamos a disfrutar entonces!

Johan, que era muy observador, había percibido esa rara chispa entre el aspirante y su amigo en ese momento.

Jaden por otro lado, se reunió con su amigo tricolor, Muto Yugi. Ellos dos habían ingresado a la academia de duelos el mismo día, y habían pegado buena química.

— ¡Al fin estamos aquí! — exclamó feliz el castaño mientras levantaba los brazos en expresión de victoria.

Yugi le sonrió.

—La verdad es que sí... aunque... ¿me pregunto en que rango estaremos?

Jaden se volteó y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Es obvio que estaremos en el mejor rango — le guiño el ojo carismáticamente acompañado de una sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros-na no-ne! — daba la bienvenida un hombre alto, de una vestimenta exquisita y fina, cabello largo y rubio, atado en una coleta alta, con un acento extraño, entre italiano y francés. El señor estaba parado arriba de un escenario en el enorme campus donde les daban la bienvenida a los aspirantes a la academia de duelos. Todo el mundo detuvo sus murmullos para prestarle absoluta atención —. Mi nombre es Chronos de Medici y soy el decano de ésta academia — aplausos invadieron el lugar —. Es un gusto darle la bienvenida a los aspirantes que pasaron el examen — esta vez los aplausos fueron en aumento —. Y ahora pasaremos a anunciar los rangos asignados para los novatos-na-no-ne.

Los murmullos volvieron a hacerse eco mientras el asistente del decano se acercaba a entregarle unos papeles. Los estudiantes de segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto año estaban ordenados entre las gradas y los pasillos con vistas al centro del campus.

Desde allí, los ojos azules del bicolor, no paraban de buscarlo. Era inevitable. Aprovechando la muchedumbre, Yusei pasaba desapercibido ante sus amigos, aunque Johan, su amigo peli-turquesa que estaba un paso más adelante que él, no dejaba de ojearlo.

Se planteaba una y otra vez que debería contarles a sus amigos que ya conocía a aquel novato que vio en las plataformas de duelos. Ese que tenía un gran carisma y armaba estrategias con facilidad.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del chico, haciendo reaccionar violentamente y volteándose a ver quién lo había asustado de tal forma. Un chico con el pelo en forma de picos, tricolor —rosa-amarillo-negro—, lo detuvo a tiempo de que se ligará una golpiza. Cuando Yusei se dio cuenta, se detuvo y atino a abrazarlo.

— ¡Yami! — dijo mientras se abrazaban.

Se separaron para verse, y se sonrieron. Acto seguido, Jack se acercó a abrazarlo también.

— ¡Has vuelto! — exclamó el rubio.

—Sí... — el chico miró hacía el aglomerado de chicos, a lo que sus amigos siguieron la vista de éste —. Mi amigo entró a la academia y tenía ganas de verlo — miró a sus amigos —. Tengo entendido que paso el examen y muero de ansias de saber cómo le fue. Además, extrañaba la academia, asique me quedaré por un largo tiempo.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y quién es? — pregunto Yusei curioso.

—Es aquél — dijo señalando al muchacho que estaba de espaldas y que además era muy parecido a él, que estaba al lado de un muchacho de pelo castaño y...

—¡No me jodas! — susurró Yusei, sintiendo arder la cara.

Yami arqueó una ceja, y volteó a ver nuevamente al chico.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó su interlocutor.

Yusei se sintió mal que un pensamiento se le haya escapado de esa forma, pero ya no tenía forma de arreglarlo, y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpido.

A lo lejos, alguien veía atentamente a Yami Yugi y sonrió.

—¡Por fin Yami Yugi! Serás mío… —declaró a lo lejos.

—Etto... no. Me refería a que es amigo del chico que está a su lado, es muy bueno con sus estrategias. —dijo Yusei atajándose.

Yami largo una pequeña carcajada, pero ese no era ningún tonto tampoco.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de ver los exámenes. Cómo sea. Estoy feliz de volver. —exclamó Yami poniendo su vista hacía los chicos del campus.

—Quiere decir que estarás aquí, y no volverás a los duelos de la liga profesional ¿no? — preguntó Jack pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros amistosamente.

—No pienso irme de nuevo— otra sonrisa asomó. Luego su vista conecto con los turquesas de Johan —. ¿No te he visto alguna vez?

—¡Oh cierto! — Yusei hizo un ademán para que Johan se acercase —. Él es Johan Andersson, ingreso a nuestra clase unos días antes de que te fueras a los Estados Unidos.

Yami pareció recordarlo.

— ¡Es cierto! — dijo con otra sonrisa, se acercó al muchacho y estrecharon sus manos.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que el famoso Yami Yugi era mi compañero de clases — Yami asintió aprobando el alago —. He visto tus duelos y eres increíble.

—No tanto — sacándose la modestia dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras aquellos charlaban, el corazón de Yusei palpitaba por lo que había acontecido hacía unos minutos, todavía no podía recuperarse.

Mientras que el director había comenzado con los nombramientos de rangos de los novatos, los chicos conversaban...

—Muto Yugi — el director lo nombró, a lo que la apariencia de éste les llamó la atención, haciendo que la mayoría lo mirara, sobre todo su nuevo amigo. Otros pequeños murmullos se hicieron presentes en el silencio a la espera de un veredicto.

—Vaya Yami, se te infló el pecho de orgullo — comentó Jack, mientras le palmeaba el pecho.

—Pertenecerás a Slifer red — dijo en un tono de decepción el decano.

Los ojos del chico mayor se abrieron de par en par. Unos "Aaaah-Oooh" se oyeron por el fondo.

¿Decepción? Ni el pequeño Yugi entendía por qué...

El Slifer red era el rango más bajo y de zona peligrosa, allí entraban los novatos que tenían bajo rendimiento en las materias teóricas, por más que en la práctica sean excelentes, pero tenían la posibilidad de ir escalando de rango al menos.

Hasta el mismo director se había sorprendido de eso, y para pasar el mal trago del momento, prosiguió con la lista de estudiantes. Eso era una prueba de a que a veces las apariencias pueden engañar también.

Yami aún no salía de sí.

—Oye Yami, no te preocupes — intentó animarlo Jack, Yusei por otro lado no sabía que hacer—. Podrá ir escalando…

Yami se puso serio y se volteó para retirarse del lugar, ignorando las palabras del rubio.

—Al parecer, por más que se lo digas, no te hará caso.

—Él es el rey de los duelos Jack — comentó Johan con poco tacto —. Supongo que eso lo perjudica en cierta forma.

—Pero Yami no es así — refutó Yusei mirando a sus amigos.

—Su prestigio está en juego en ese caso. Sí apenas está en el tercer año de la academia, y ya fue parte de los duelos de la liga profesional, no debe sentirse orgulloso de tener un amigo en Slifer red — agregó Jack respaldando las palabras de Johan.

—Yami debe sentirse orgulloso de su amigo, con el tiempo, seguramente nos cierre la boca a todos — defendió nuevamente Yusei, a él no le gustaban las injusticias.

El decano continuó, hasta que llego a la inicial Y.

—Yuki Jaden.

Los oídos de Yusei parecían haber puesto atención a aquel nombre e inmediatamente sus orbes azules fueron a la nuca del peli-castaño.

—Sera asignado al Slifer red — dijo con desgano el hombre nuevamente. Era como sí detestara ese rango.

No paso ni un segundo, que Jaden se volteó y conecto su mirada con el bicolor, a lo que éste inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado. El muchacho sonrió al conseguir eso, y hasta estaba contento, por todo lo que le pasaba en el día. Pero también recordaba que tenía cuentas pendientes con su " _hermano_ ".

.

El inicio de clases fue como siempre, algo desorganizado, pero en la ceremonia de ingreso para los Obelisk blue fue con todo el despliegue. Típico de la gran elite, aunque a veces algo patético, ya que siempre se le daba lo mejor a los más destacados y eso a Yusei le molestaba bastante.

Ya era de noche, y se habían colocado unas cuantas mesas largas para un gran banquete. Los alumnos hablaban entre ellos, se oían murmullos, gritos, carcajadas, y a veces hasta el ruido era ensordecedor y molesto. Antes de que entraran los camareros con las bandejas de comida, entró finalmente el director de la escuela y el decano. Todo el mundo se silenció, ya que el director era muy estricto para las ceremonias, además que no le gustaban porque decía que eran súper escandalosos, molestas y una gran perdida de tiempo, y solo lo hacia por tradición, porque su padre era el anterior director antes de heredarle todas sus empresas y su reciente escuela de duelos.

—Alumnos de la Academia de duelos de Kaiba Corp.-na-no-ne — habló De Medici, carraspeo y se acomodó su elegante cuello—. ¡Bienvenidos, una vez más, a la escuela de duelos a los nuevos estudiantes! —aplausos inundaron el ambiente brevemente, luego otro silencio—. Tengo el honor de tener en este primer año, al director de la escuela más prestigiosa… con ustedes, ¡Seto Kaiba-na-no-ne!

Todos los alumnos de la elite aplaudieron con fuerza, el muchacho con apenas 18 años se había convertido en director de la escuela. Seto se levanto de su silla para acercarse al escenario y se puso frente al micrófono, miró a todos en la sala, y una sonrisa arrogante asomó.

Silencio.

—Hola a todos, soy Seto Kaiba, el nuevo director de la escuela de mi padre…

—¿Seto Kaiba? — preguntó por lo bajo Yami Yugi a Jack que estaba a su lado, en frente de ellos, estaban Yusei y sentado a su lado Johan.

—Hace poco se jubiló el viejo… ¡Ah! Es que tú te fuiste por mucho tiempo y te perdiste bastante —el tono de Jack fue irónico, que a Yami lo hizo bufar.

El tricolor se volteo a verlo, pues, se le hacía extraño verlo a Kaiba como director siendo tan joven, y recordaba apenas hace pocos años, él era estudiante destacado de la elite, y hasta se había batido a duelo con él. La derrota de Seto fue sorpréndete, porque solo Yami podía ganarle…, y también había más de un secreto oculto que le hizo cosquillear su estómago, pero eso ya no venía al caso. Pensó que yéndose a los EUA podría evitarlo, pero al parecer no.

—…como nuevo director, quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y también ¿por qué no? A los que ya están y a los que ya se van — sonrió de nuevo, por un momento volvieron a aplaudir y luego el sonido de las palmas se apagaron. Seto miró a todos, hasta llegar con su mirada a quién ya había observado en el campus. Esto incomodo a Yami, y luego esquivo esa mirada intimidante—. Espero que su estancia aquí durante éste año sea buena y cómoda, pero sobre todo con mucho esfuerzo y corazón —se palmeó su pecho en ese momento—, cualquier percance que tengan, siempre serán bien recibidos.

Nuevamente el salón se lleno ovaciones y aplausos.

Yami seguía incomodo por la conexión visual que había tenido con Kaiba.

—Muchas gracias, ahora pueden disfrutar de la cena— fue lo último que declaró antes de bajarse del escenario y volver a su lugar. Pero en un segundo, volvió a mirar a Yami que lo tenía localizado. Volvió a sonreír con lujuria.

.

.

La ceremonia de Slifer Red no tuvo tanto presupuesto, y también, por supuesto el director de la escuela no sería quién diera inicio a una ceremonia galante ni banquete. Apareció un hombre ante todos los alumnos de la comunidad en un cuarto no tan grande ni tan pequeño a darles la bienvenida. El profesor tenía cabello largo de color oscuro y gafas para leer, camisa blanca, y pantalones negros. También llevaba consigo un gatito gordo de color naranja y rayas marrones.

Ingreso por una de las puertas del cuarto.

—Hola a todos, bienvenidos sean a Slifer Red— dijo con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. En las mesas de los estudiantes había algunos platos con ramen y otras cosas que no se veían muy apetitosos—. Seré el líder de los Slifer, bienvenido a los nuevos y a los que están siempre. Pueden empezar a comer. — finalizó un poco seco, pero sin quitar esa fastidiosa sonrisa.

Yugi estaba sentado al lado de Jaden, había algunos compañeros a su alrededor. Tenía su barbilla apoyada sobre su mano que a la vez su codo estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, se sentía decepcionado, pues no era el resultado que él estaba esperando.

—¡Arriba Yugi! — intentó animarlo Jaden, aunque su amigo no sonreía—. Podremos ir subiendo con el paso de los días, además, no creo que todos los Obelisk blue hayan entrado de una sola vez a la elite — había logrado captar la atención de Yugi, y el chico más le sonrió —. Ánimo, sé que lo lograras.

Entonces las comisuras de los labios de Yugi se levantaron un poco en ese momento, y asintió.

—Tienes razón Jaden-kun— lo miró fijo—. Realmente esperaba entrar en los Obelisk o a Ra, pero al parecer fracase, y creo que… creo que decepcione a mi amigo Yami.

La cara de Jaden cambio a una de asombro.

—¿Ya-Yami Yugi? — preguntó algo desconcertado —. ¿La eminencia de los duelos?

Su amigo se sonrojo ampliando su sonrisa y dejando ver unos pequeños huecos que se formaron en sus mejillas.

—Así es, él es mi amigo desde la infancia, vivimos en el mismo barrio, y siempre quise ser como él, cuando me dieron la oportunidad de ingresara a la academia, no la desperdicie, además, él se había ido a la liga profesional de Estados Unidos y volvió en cuanto supo que me admitieron, pero creo que lo decepcione —ahora sí su sonrisa había desaparecido completamente, apoyo sus dos brazos completamente en la mesa para apoyar la cabeza y no mirar nadie.

El de pelo castaño torció la boca tratando de buscar la manera de ayudarlo, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Yugi, escúchame — le dijo mientras le picaba el hombro para que el chico se levantase, y éste lo hizo —, tengo un amigo en Obelisk — dudo un poco al pensar en Yusei, pero después se encargaría de eso —. Estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a ayudarte. Al final del año, serás de la Elite —le guiño el ojo —. Te lo prometo — puso los dedos en V. Yugi lo abrazo con brusquedad y lloró sobre su hombro.

—Gracias Jaden, en verdad, estoy muy agradecido contigo — le dijo mientras seguía lloriqueando. Jaden aun no reaccionaba de la intensidad que manejaba ese chico, finalmente le palmeo un poco la espalda y luego se separaron para verse a los ojos y le devolvió otra sonrisa más.

.

.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jaden le dijo a Yugi que saldría a dar una vuelta, y aunque su amigo le había dicho varias veces que estaba prohibido porque era toque de queda, le importo en lo más mínimo y lo hizo igual. Quería alejarse un poco con sus pensamientos, realmente deseaba volver a hablar con Yusei y preguntarle ¿Por qué nunca lo había buscado después de que sus tíos habían tomado la custodia del chico?

Se detuvo en su caminar y empuño sus manos.

—¡Maldito Yusei! Me prometiste ser mi hermano — susurro para sí mismo mientras una lagrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento volar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No se había dado cuenta que se había alejado del complejo de Slifer red y cuando quiso hacerlo, vio que estaba cerca del edificio de los Obelisk blue. Se quedó admirado de lo imponente que aquello era, y al parecer, era real lo de la elite, eso era un lujo comparado con las cuatro paredes que tenía de habitación, pero a él no le importaba mucho eso, tampoco podía negar que ese lugar era una belleza. Se acercó un poco más para chusmear mejor el complejo, ya era muy tarde y asumió de seguro que todos estarán durmiendo.

Por uno de los balcones del cuarto piso, se pudo ver una cabellera oscura con unas líneas amarillas, a Jaden se le aceleró el corazón, pero quería estar seguro de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, asique se acercó más para comprobarlo.

Del otro lado, en el balcón, el chico bicolor observaba todo el paisaje maravilloso que tenía el complejo de elite, y se maravillo de ser afortunado, aunque por el otro lado, le gustaría que todos en general tuviesen esa misma oportunidad, escucho unos ruidos por el parque, y cuando miro…

—N-no puede ser — dijo mientras agarraba el barandal de protección. Lo había visto a Jaden acercarse cada vez más a donde estaba él.

Jaden quedó a una distancia considerable para verlo mejor, y le sonrió, como si hubiera en encontrado un tesoro escondido, pero la verdad, era que estaba tan confundido con sus sentimientos de alegría y enojo que no consideraba que fuera un momento para recitarle una poesía al estilo Romeo y Julieta.

Yusei de los nervios aflojó su agarre del barandal y antes de pasar papelón, apoyo sus brazos, lo miró fijo. No podía descifrar lo que sentía en aquel instante. Tampoco sabía si sonreír o mantener su fría mirada.

—Hola Yusei —fue Jaden quien rompió el frío tempano entre ellos, Yusei tuvo que pestañear un poco para reaccionar y darse cuenta si esto era real.

—J- Jaden — ésta vez se irguió sin quitarle la mirada de encima —. ¿Q-quieres que baje? — le preguntó. ¿Cómo un chico como Jaden podía ponerlo tan nervioso?

Jaden asintió.

—Te espero aquí —aclaró Jaden, a lo que Yusei se volteo para bajar de su habitación.

Lo que paso desapercibido para el bicolor, fue que uno de sus amigos había visto toda la jugada, y cuando el chico atravesó la puerta, su amigo peli turquesa se asomó para espiar desde el balcón que lo traía tan nervioso a Yusei. Sonrió de costado al darse cuenta de que ese chico tan lindo traía loco a Fudo.

—Jaden… — dijo memorizándose ese nombre.

.

.

Como a los cinco minutos llegó Yusei frente a un Jaden que aparentaba tranquilidad, pero por dentro quería explotar. El bicolor llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su pulso estaba demasiado alterado al igual que su respiración… ¿con qué se encontraría?, se preguntaba mentalmente ya teniendo cerca al castaño.

—Hola Yusei — un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero intento que no se notasen—. Paso mucho tiempo — su tono fue tranquilo y pasivo.

—Hola Jaden, caminemos, ¿quieres? — invitó sin mucho más que decir Yusei mientras hacia un ademan para caminar entre los hermosos pastizales y matorrales que rodeaban el edificio Obelisk. El más pequeño acepto.

.

.

Continuará…

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer, trato de ponerle todo el amor del mundo al hacerlo, y juro que el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero quiero guardar un poco de intriga jaja. Espero que les guste, cualquier duda, consulta siempre será respondida, y las criticas que construyan siempre serán bienvenidas.

¡Muchas gracias a mi amiga Vi_marquez que es de mi team romanogers y me dio una ayudita con el #puzzleshipping ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos!

Yuki Kou.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kazuki-sensei.

Capítulo 2

.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, y realmente era un silencio incomodo y escalofriante. Llegaron a la orilla de un lago artificial, Yusei sabía que nadie los vería ahí, además de que estaba prohibido que los alumnos salieran de sus complejos y en toque de queda, y que un Obelisk se juntase con un Slifer era lo peor que podía pasar para el resto de la elite, aunque a Yusei no le importaba mucho, pero tampoco tenía ganas de que lo jodiesen.

Se sentaron frente al lago, Jaden estaba bien nervioso y arrancaba el pasto. Yusei más bien no lo miraba y temía hacerlo.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Yusei — declaró Jaden finalmente, aunque estaba nervioso, y de hecho sudaba un poco, e intentaba disimularlo —, aunque, me hubiera gustado que me hayas buscado.

Yusei abrió bien grande sus ojos, la curva de sus labios se delinearon en una mueca en la que parecía que se había metido en un gran problema, pero no estaba sorprendido, además, sabía que Jaden era bastante directo al hablar, y quizá, se jugaba su Stardust que hablaba desde el resentimiento.

—Yo… — bajo la mirada ante tal ataque, su mirada se escondió detrás de su flequillo —, lo siento Jaden, en verdad. Quise buscarte después que tus tíos tomaron tu custodia, pero…

—¡Pero no lo hiciste! — le gritó Jaden enojado, empuño sus manos—. Me prometiste verme apenas pudieras, pero nunca lo hiciste.

Yusei bufó, intentando buscar la calma para poder explicarle. Muy en el fondo se sentía demasiado culpable.

—Realmente Jaden, me gustaría que me escuches— su tono fue calmo. No pudo verlo porque no tenía dignidad para hacerlo, pero vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Jaden asintió—. Te juro que busque datos tuyos cuando te fuiste, pero… —Yusei finalmente volteo a ver al castaño—, pero, era como si Crowford—y porque no le salía decirle padre—, hubiera borrado cualquier rastro tuyo, como si quisiera borrar algo de ti allí.

Jaden se río irónicamente.

—Tu padre nunca me quiso — le respondió enojado, lo miraba con odio, su respiración estaba alterada y pesada. Yusei podía sentir como le respiraba encima sin mirarlo, sabiendo que Jaden en parte tenía razón—, ¡Admítelo!

Yusei entonces le tomó las muñecas, dejándolo totalmente anonadado al castaño, y se acercó tanto a su rostro que hasta se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Jaden, mi padre nunca te odio, si no, no te hubiera acogido por mucho tiempo. De hecho, él te tuvo en el orfanato hasta que tus tíos decidieron tener tu custodia, porque estaba planificando tu adopción, ¡baka! —lo último se lo gritó con rabia, y luego se dio cuenta que se pasó un poco, soltándole de a poco las muñecas, pues las había apretado con fuerza.

Jaden se las frotó sin quitar la vista de Yusei. Era una mezcla de tristeza y cariño, una mirada demasiado rara. Una mirada que decía todo y a la vez nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca supe de ti Yusei? ¿Por qué no me viniste a visitar? ¿por qué no me llamaste eh? Dímelo de una vez. —Jaden lloraba, y Yusei no pudo contenerse más, acercó una de sus manos con cautela, esperando cualquier reacción de su interlocutor, sin embargo, el castaño no se negó.

Finalmente, le limpió las lágrimas que el chico derramaba.

Jaden se dejó, apretando su mejilla con la mano del bicolor contra su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se querían, de una manera extraña, pero lo hacían, Fudo paso su otro brazo por el hombro del chico y lo atrajo hacia él para poder abrazarlo por completo.

—Te juro que te busque Jaden, y no sabes la alegría que me dio verte en el examen de ingreso. Mi padre me metió en la academia muy tempranamente, recuerda que en este lugar no hay contacto con el exterior hasta las vacaciones—Jaden lo miró de soslayo, Yusei le sonrió con nostalgia —, además, no me ibas a poder esquivar en la academia por mucho tiempo.

Jaden también sonrió ante el comentario.

—No te lo voy a hacer fácil Yusei, pero a mí también me alegra verte, aunque también deseo pegarte — le dijo alejándose un poco para verlo fijo.

Se rieron los dos por un breve momento.

—Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte, pero no de evadirme por aquí — lo despeino amistosamente.

Dejaron de jugar y se quedaron en silencio, solo los suspiros podían oírse en la noche hermosa y oscura.

—¿No tendrás problemas verdad, Yusei? — el de pelo oscuro lo miró, en realidad sabía a que se refería—. Digo, no quiero que luego tengas problemas.

—No, y no me importa tampoco. De hecho, me gustaría mucho que escales a los obelisk, al menos antes de terminar la academia, pretendo que lo hagas —con sus codos se apoyo hacia atrás, llevando todo su peso ahí mientras miraba la espalda del castaño.

En cambio, Jaden se quedó sentado cruzando sus piernas —o al estilo indio.

—Me tienes demasiada fe Yusei, nunca cambiaste — confesó Jaden, miró sobre su hombro al bicolor.

—Tienes virtudes para los duelos, y he notado que has mejorado demasiado, solo tienes que estudiar más, pues, estar con los rojos, implica que no has pasado el examen escrito —Yusei utilizó un tono medio regañón—, seguramente esta semana lancen algún programa de tutorías— él se señaló con su dedo índice al mismo tiempo que cerraba uno de sus ojos—, puedes contar conmigo para eso.

—¿T-tú haces tutorías? — de repente, le invadió una inmensa curiosidad a Jaden.

—Sí, por año ingresan muchos estudiantes, y he podido ayudar a muchos chicos a subir de rango con el tiempo.

Y también, unos inmensos celos…, ¿por qué? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta… supongo — se sonrojo, pues sus pensamientos también lo habían traicionado.

Detrás de ellos, se sintió un carraspeo, e inmediatamente se voltearon a ver. Una silueta masculina se acercaba a ellos.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa —Yusei entrecerró los ojos, hasta que pudo darse cuenta quien era—, y realmente, espero que no me odien, pero están inspeccionando las habitaciones Yusei — fue Johan que se dejo ver mientras señalaba hacia el lado del edificio.

—Oh Johan, enseguida voy —Yusei se puso de pie, y se sacudió un poco las ropas, Jaden hizo lo mismo.

—En verdad, lo siento tanto — dijo Johan nuevamente disculpándose con los muchachos, miró a Jaden y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa —, por cierto, soy Johan Andersen, amigo de Yusei, y tú eres… —¡Claro! Yusei se había olvidado de contarle a sus amigos sobre Jaden, y estaba seguro de que debería hacerlo.

—Soy Jaden Yuki, mucho gusto — el chico también le estrecho la mano, al parecer ese chico era bueno por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Algo dentro de Yusei se removió al ver ese gesto.

—¡Qué bueno! Encantado de conocerte, espero que pronto estés en obelisk— comento Johan.

—Vámonos —les corto Yusei a los dos, y empezó a caminar ignorando a aquellos dos—. Nos veremos después Jaden — le dijo cortante.

Johan se río al notar que se había puesto celoso y le guiñó el ojo a un confundido Jaden.

—Bueno, nos veremos después supongo, adiós —le saludó con la mano brevemente y corrió detrás de Yusei.

Jaden puso los brazos en jarra mientras veía como Yusei y Johan desaparecían de su vista y luego decidió volver al cuarto antes de que lo regañaran.

—Oii Yusei, ¿quién era ese chico? Es el chico que estaba en los exámenes de ingreso y en la ceremonia de hoy a la mañana — pregunto Johan llegando a su lado. Yusei tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Jaden convivio conmigo en el orfanato de Pegasus — le dijo escuetamente.

No era ningún secreto tampoco que Yusei era adoptado, pero prefería ser un poco más reservado con esas cosas, sin embargo, Johan parecía un chico de confianza el cual nunca cuestionaba ni juzgaba a los demás.

—Digamos que es alguien importante en tu vida, ¿no? — Johan le volvió a sonreír ampliamente. No tenía dudas que ese chico fuera malo.

—Digamos… —Yusei dejo su frase a medias. No quería recordar esas cosas—, pero ya todo va bien. Ahora tengo que ayudarlo a que suba de rango.

Ya habían llegado al edificio, y sigilosamente subieron hasta su habitación, pues eran compartidas de a dos, y ellos compartían la misma.

.

Al día siguiente, los chicos tuvieron su primera clase teórica sobre los duelos de monstruos, y francamente, Jaden sentía que era aburrida e innecesaria. Aunque el que estaba sufriendo también era Yugi Muto, pues se había cruzado a su amigo por la academia y éste lo ignoraba, eso lo frustraba, quería hablarle.

Luego de un receso, Jaden y Yugi caminaban por los pasillos de la academia, hasta se cruzaron con un grupo de obesliks, entre esos, estaban Yusei, Yami, Jack y Johan.

Miradas se cruzaron, parte de ese grupo de la elite estaban sentados en una banca y otros parados mirando a los que estaban sentados, pero fue llamativo cuando vieron pasar a Jaden y a Yugi.

Aunque el castaño no había nada que lo pudiera intimidar.

—Hola Yusei, hola Johan — saludo directamente a ellos dos al pasar.

Yusei estaba sentado en la banca, y Johan parado a su lado con uno de los pies apoyado en la punta de la banca. Yami Yugi estaba sentado a un lado del bicolor y Jack frente a ellos, después otros chicos andaban por ahí.

Yami se extrañó, pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con Yusei el día de la ceremonia de bienvenida al ver a su amigo Yugi que estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza y por un breve momento sonrió ante la actitud descarada del castaño.

—H-hola Jaden— Yusei lo saludo agitando la mano, y el otro chico no lo podía creer, pensaba que, por ser de la elite, Yusei no lo saludaría.

—Hola — Johan saludo más efusivo a Jaden.

Caminaron tan deprisa Jaden y Yugi que desaparecieron inmediatamente de ahí.

—¿Qué haces Jaden? — le dijo Yugi al llegar a un lugar lejos de ese grupo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que conocía a alguien para que nos ayude Yugi, ¿qué te molesta? —preguntó ingenuamente Jaden.

—Es que…, es que ahí estaba mi amigo Yami Yugi, y él no me habla — sus ojos se empañaron.

—¡No te preocupes! Haremos que recuperen su amistad —Jaden lo señaló y le guiñó el ojo.

.

—Yusei— Jack con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos empezó a preguntar—: ¿Conoces a ese slifer red? ¿quién es? —preguntó con despreció.

Johan miró a Yusei, éste a su vez sintió la mirada de su amigo, pues sabía que el chico no diría nada.

—Ese chico es alguien muy importante para mí, Jack — Yusei se cruzó de brazos también, Jack lo escruto con su mirada.

—Ja, pero no nos cuentas quién es— dijo lacónicamente, Yami sonrió.

—Oye Jack, si Yusei dice que ese chico es importante para él, entonces déjalo— defendió.

—Tú no deberías hablar mucho ya que a tu amigo lo ignoras también — le refutó Jack, y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque en silencio.

Yami no respondió, pues, si, tenía razón Jack.

—En vez de estar aquí discutiendo si esta bien o mal que nos juntemos con los Slifer red, deberíamos ayudarlos, ¿no? — fue Johan quien sorprendió a los demás.

—No me parece mal, de hecho, haré nuevamente las tutorías para los chicos de bajo rango —comentó Yusei mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, sus amigos suspiraron al escucharlo, al siempre chico tan solidario.

—¡Yami Yugi! Por fin te encuentro — dijo una voz que hizo sobresaltar del susto a todos, pero sobre todo al susodicho.

—K-Kaiba — no podía ni apenas hablar. El chico de pelo castaño le sonrió con arrogancia, y con su dedo índice le indico que quería un momento a solas con él.

Yami Yugi miró a los demás que no entendían muy bien, tragó duramente y se puso de pie, avisándole a sus amigos que volvería luego. Seto Kaiba llevó a Yami hasta su despacho privado y lo invito a sentarse en la silla frente a él en su escritorio.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí? — peguntó nervioso Yami, Kaiba lo hacia sentir demasiado incomodo a veces.

—Pues, tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar — le dijo mientras jugueteaba entrelazando sus dedos. Se inclinó para verlo más de cerca. Realmente Yami deseaba irse de ahí.

.

.

Continuará…

.

N/A: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, valoró mucho que comenten si les va gustando para poder escribir más de esta pareja, ya sé que aún lo que todos esperamos no ha empezado, pero pronto pasará, recién estamos acomodando las cosas.

Perdón por el atraso en actualizar, pero quiero darle prioridad a los fanfics que van terminando, ya que estoy escribiendo varios a la vez y se me complica ponerme al día con cada uno.

Nos leemos la próxima.

Yuki Kou.


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh! DXAL" pertenecen a sus autores.

.

Capítulo 3

.

Enfrentarse con Seto Kaiba a veces era incomodo, sobre todo para Yami Yugi, que se sentía mil veces peor con ese ser.

—No entiendo que es lo que quieres Kaiba, pero si son tus propuestas indecentes, mejor ahórratelas — exclamó el chico con los brazos cruzados, y desvió la mirada de él.

Seto sonrió ladeante mientras lo miraba, no tenía paciencia, pero Yami siempre le pareció interesante.

—Ésta vez, no son propuestas, como tú las llamas—lo miró con lujuria, inclinándose para verlo más de cerca—, necesito que te anotes a dar tutorías, y seguramente seas algún reemplazo de ciertos profesores—Yami iba a protestar, pero Kaiba continuo sin darle importancia—, ya sabes, tú vienes de la liga profesional, el mejor de la escuela junto con Fudo Yusei, y es importante para la imagen de la escuela, de lo contrario, la reputación caerá… negocios.

—Discúlpame Kaiba, pero yo solo vengo a ser un estudiante normal…—empezó a refutar Yami, pero Kaiba de nuevo, no lo dejo continuar.

—Mira, a mi no me importa lo que quieras hacer, no hay muchas opciones tampoco si quieres terminar la escuela aquí, o haces lo que te pido, o sales conmigo —le encaró desvergonzadamente y Yami se puso rojo-morado. Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.

¿Por qué Kaiba le ponía las cosas tan difíciles?

—Yo… ya no quiero salir contigo —le dijo con total decepción—, así no funcionan las cosas conmigo. Prefiero dar tutorías Kaiba, pero sabes que yo no me dedico a eso—su tono fue soberbio y sobrador.

Seto bajo la mirada y apretó los labios con algo de furia.

—De acuerdo. Comienzas mañana, te enviaré el listado de estudiantes que lo necesitan, pero sobre todo, ten en cuenta Yami, que en cuanto te niegues a hacer esto, las consecuencias serán más severas. —amenazó.

Yami Yugi estaba acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Además de la imponente presencia del hombre que dirige la escuela lo ponía realmente incómodo. No quería tener una relación forzada con él, pero no le daba muchas opciones.

.

.

Yugi Muto caminaba solo por uno de los pasillos. El chico era tan temeroso que iba a todos lados con miedo, de repente, paso por al lado de un grupo de chicos de unos Obelisk blue lo más rápido que pudo, pero sintió que lo tironearon de su chaqueta roja.

—¡Pero mira quién es! ¡Es el Yami falso! —dijo el chico mientras lo levantaba del cuello de la nuca, sus compañeros se rieron mientras el bully seguía abusando—. ¿Qué hace un vago de Osiris por aquí? ¿No sabes que no debes andar solo por aquí?

Sus compañeros se siguieron riendo de eso. El pobre Yugi estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Maldijo de no estar acompañado de Jaden en ese momento.

—Oh, miren, el bebé va a llorar —el chico hizo un puchero al mismo tiempo que se seguía burlando.

—¡Eh Joey!, ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, imbécil? —Yugi escuchó esa voz, e intentó mirar del lado del que venía. Se puso más nervioso al ver quién se acercaba.

—¿Ahora eres defensor de pobres e indefensos? —le cuestionó el rubio, inevitablemente Joey era más alto que Yami, asique levantaba más a Yugi sin darle posibilidad de agarrarlo.

—No, solo no te metas con el chico—Yami llegó frente a Joey que seguía sosteniendo al otro chico, en eso, Yusei llegó corriendo y se puso al lado de Yami, atrás de él, llegó Jaden.

—¡Yugi! — exclamó el pelicastaño viéndolo, frunció el entrecejo al abusivo—. Suéltalo idiota—Jaden sintió la mano de Yusei en su hombro, e instantáneamente le negó con la cabeza para que no dijera nada.

—¡Oigan! ¿Ahora todos son defensores de los estúpidos Osiris? Y tú enano— Joey miró con una sonrisa burlona a Jaden—, tú mejor que te pierdas…

—Le tocas un pelo y te haré ver las estrellas— saltó a la defensiva Yusei empuñando las manos, el castaño no entendió muy bien. Yusei Intentó mantener la calma—. Solo suéltalo Joey, él es un chico más pequeño que tú.

—Vamos Joey, déjalo o te golpeo— respondió más enojado y agresivo Yami.

Joey los miró con odio y simplemente lo soltó. Yami enseguida se acercó a Yugi. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—No los quiero ver solos de nuevo— amenazó el rubio.

—¿Estás bien Yugi? —le preguntó Yami tomándolo de los hombros, y Yugi no pudo contestar, porque se había perdido en la pequeña sonrisa que Yami le estaba regalando.

—A-Atem…— divago Yugi recordando viejos tiempos, y el más grande lo oyó, se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero el pequeño se recompuso enseguida—. Eh, lo siento, Yami. Estoy bien, gracias—le sonrió con gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yami Yugi pestañeo un poco, y luego asintió.

—Ven, vamos al salón comedor— le tomó la mano y tan solo con el tacto de sus dedos, se sonrojaron los dos, pero intentaron ignorarlo. Jaden corrió por atrás de los dos chicos. Yusei había terminado de discutir con Joey y se fue detrás del otro pequeño.

.

.

Ya los cuatro estaban en el salón. Yusei, Jaden y Yugi estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a Yami que había ido a buscar un té para el pequeño.

—¡Qué bueno que estés bien Yugi! — exclamó con alivio Jaden—. Ese idiota, si yo estaba ahí…

—Pero por suerte no paso a mayores —Yusei le sonrió a Yugi, y éste asintió igual—. Joey es uno de los tantos bullys de la academia, les sugiero a los dos que tengan cuidado cuando estén solos— continuó el moreno, mirando a los dos chicos—. Si no los hubiéramos visto, no sé como hubieras terminado Yugi.

Éstos asintieron con algo de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras.

—Ah por cierto —saltó de la nada Jaden mirando a su amigo Yugi—. Él es de quien te hablaba, de Yusei.

—¡Ah sí! Yusei Fudo, uno de los mejores de la academia— acotó el tricolor. Yusei se sonrojo un poco.

—No es para tanto, pero ya le dije a Jaden que estaré en el programa de tutorías para ayudar a chicos de Slifer…

En ese momento, Yami llegó con el té y se sentó al lado de Yugi, quedando en frente de ellos, Yusei y Jaden.

—Bueno, yo también estaré en las tutorias —admitió el tricolor mayor, algo enojado, Yusei lo miró extrañado y Yami entendió—. Larga historia, asique si se anotan, nos veremos seguro.

—Oh, cierto—recordó Fudo—. Él es Jaden Yuki, Yami— los presentó a los dos.

—Es un gusto — dijo Yami estrechándole la mano.

—Y el mío también, sobre todo porque eres el rey de los duelos —lo halago Jaden. Aquél se sonrojo.

—Gracias, pero de verdad, no es para tanto.

Jaden tenía ganas de llenarlo de preguntas, pero la mano que Yusei le puso sobre su rodilla le indico que se las guardará para otro momento, él sabía como era su amigo, asique al castaño no le quedo otra que hacerle caso.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Yugi? — fue Yami quién le preguntó, Yugi dio varios sorbos a su té, dejo de hacerlo y lo miró.

—Sí Yami, si no hubieras venido… — sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando dejo el vaso de té, pero su amigo se las tomó.

—Mientras esté yo aquí, nadie te tocará un pelo, ¿lo sabes? —Yugi asintió a la vez que se sonrojaba violentamente al sentir las manos de Yami.

Los otros dos se sentían algo fuera de lugar, y decidieron dejarlos solos.

—Bueno, estaremos afuera —declaró Jaden—, cuando salgas, encuéntrame en la puerta.

—Sí Jaden, muchas gracias— agradeció su amigo aun bajo los efectos del tacto que tenía Yami.

.

.

Yusei ya había llegado a la entrada que era doble, había empezado a hacer un poco de frío, asique se refregó un poco las manos. Seguido, llegó Jaden y lo imitó al sentir el frío. Los estudiantes iban y venían por los pasillos.

—Es una locura, apenas van dos días que estamos en la academia, y ya acosaron a Yugi, me preocupa realmente como puede seguir esto el resto del año. —largó Jaden totalmente decepcionado mientras perdía la mirada en el gran campus.

Yusei estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.

—Ten cuidado Jaden. Sé que tú eres despiadado para responder ante estás situaciones —soltó delicadamente Yusei mirando al perfil de su amigo.

—Prometo no ser tan cruel —Jaden volteo su mirada a su amigo y le sonrió, aunque con tristeza.

Yusei entonces recordó algo…

.

 _Se había levantado temprano para ir a desayunar. Era el quinto día que Jaden había llegado al orfanato, asique pensó en hacerle él mismo un desayuno especial, al llegar a su habitación, iba a tocar la puerta, pero ésta se movió apenas sin haberla tocado siquiera, y escuchó un murmullo._

—… _sí Winged Kuriboh, Yusei me trata genial… sí, él es muy bueno conmigo… —Yusei pensó que, como todo chico, seguramente tenía un amigo imaginario, pero no supo si interrumpirlo o no—. ¿Qué Yusei está en la puerta? Oh, gracias aibou._

 _De nuevo, el pelinegro se sorprendió, y enseguida Jaden lo estaba mirando con una tierna sonrisa. Al parecer, se dio cuenta que Yusei se había asustado quizá._

— _H-hola Jaden, vine a buscarte para desayunar juntos— le comentó intentando bajar la tensión de un momento atrás._

— _Claro que sí — exclamó efusivamente, mientras saltaba y cantaba._

 _._

 _También recordaba que Jaden, cada vez que uno de los chicos del orfanato lo desafiaba en algún duelo agresivamente, Jaden reaccionaba de una manera hostil. Sus ojos cambiaban de color marrón a dorados._

— _¡Jaden! —Yusei había llegado justo a tiempo para detenerlo de que golpease a otro chico que le estaba gozando la derrota. El más grande le tomó de las muñecas, y se asusto al ver como los ojos cambiaban de color. Fudo se quedo estático y no supo que hacer._

— _Y-Yusei— murmuro Jaden, con los ojos aun dorados, lo miro fríamente, bajando lentamente los brazos, Yusei tuvo que tragar e intento reaccionar lo más rápido que pudo._

— _Así, muy bien, ya estoy aquí contigo— con una mirada que Yusei le dio a su abusador, lo ahuyento de ahí y se quedó con Jaden, abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que volvió en sí._

 _Ese enigma aun le quedaba pendiente por preguntárselo a Jaden, pues nunca supo porque cuando lo hacían enojar, cambiaba de personalidad, y se volvía hostil._

 _._

—Jaden… yo quería…— estaba a punto de preguntar, pero entonces fue interrumpido.

—Oh Johan, ¿qué haces por aquí? — preguntó Jaden cuando lo vio llegar tan sereno con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yusei largó aire abruptamente por la nariz, y el de pelo cyan se dio cuenta enseguida.

—Vine a buscar café, no quiero interrumpirlos— dijo el chico, señalo hacia el salón comedor que estaba frente a él.

Yusei se puso de pie y Jaden iba a replicar que se quedase, pero extrañamente, Johan le sonrió y le saludo con la mano en un gesto breve y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

—¡Que raro! —Jaden se rascó la nuca.

—Jaden— Yusei lo llamó y éste lo miro. Estaba serio, y no entendía porque tenía el ceño fruncido—. Debo regresar. Espera a tu amigo y no lo dejes solo— le dijo. Jaden asintió, estaba por irse, pero entonces volteo para llamarlo de nuevo—. Y cualquier cosa que pase, llámame, por favor— le pidió casi en suplica. El castaño asintió.

Yusei se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos. Tenía muchas cosas en mente por pensar y reflexionar.

.

Momentos antes de detener al bully de Yugi, Jaden se había cruzado con Yusei en otro pasillo. El castaño era demasiado efusivo para saludarlo, a pesar de que las cosas habían quedado un poco tensas, era como si el chico se hubiera olvidado un poco del asunto.

—Hola Yusei— le dijo con una sonrisa al frenarse de frente de él. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que raro verte por aquí Jaden— le comentó, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, logrando que Jaden quedase frente a él, pero a una distancia razonable.

—Es que tenemos hora libre, asique decidí dar unas vueltas, además… estaba buscando a mi amigo, ya sabes… —el castaño le respondió mientras señalaba hacia otro lado—. Se suele perder mucho últimamente por éste lugar. Oh, y hablando de mi amigo—dijo como si hubiera recordado algo, luego lo miró—, él está preocupado por su amigo Yami.

Yusei entonces recordó la tensión que había entre esos dos, en eso, ve pasar a un Yami sumamente enojado, con un aura oscura cubriéndolo por completo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta el punto de su enojo. Tomó la mano de Jaden inconscientemente para llevárselo antes de que cometiera alguna catástrofe.

.

A veces le costaba entender a Jaden, pero se iba a tomar el tiempo de hablar con él en algún momento para ver que sucedía con él.

Lo otro que le estaba preocupando, era que… al parecer Jaden, sentía algo por Johan.

Tragó duramente de solo pensarlo. Después de todo, ellos no eran absolutamente nada, ¿qué podía cuestionar sobre eso?

Nada.

.

Jaden esperó a Yugi, Johan volvió a salir con su café en la mano, casi se lo choca cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo que el chico de pelo cyan la abrió.

—¡Jaden! Me asustaste — le dijo llevándose su mano libre al corazón.

El castaño casi ataja el café.

—Lo siento Johan, no quise asustarte—se disculpó, con algo de sonrojo—. ¿Sabes si Yami y Yugi siguen allí? —le preguntó señalando hacia dentro, tuvo la reacción de tomarlo de los brazos para correrlo de la entrada, ya que había mucha gente entrando y saliendo al mismo tiempo y no quería estorbar.

—Sí, no los quise molestar, aunque creo que están arreglando sus cosas— Johan se quedó pensando, pues, los dos muchachos tenían caras preocupadas—. Como sea, voy a buscar unos papeles a la librería, ¿me quieres acompañar? — le preguntó amablemente.

—Claro, no me molestaría en absoluto.

Los dos se encaminaron a la librería de la academia.

¿Será que ellos estaban empezando a sentir algo?

.

.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. Me esta costando mucho escribir ésta historia, quiero que me quede bien, asique estoy poniendo todo el amor posible.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Yuki Kou.


	5. Capítulo 4

N/A: aclaro, no voy a poner muchos duelos, no estoy muy familiarizada aun para hacerlo, sin embargo, intentaré alguna que otra vez.

.

Yusei era muy estricto en su rutina diaria. Pero particularmente, los sábados, a diferencia de otros estudiantes que preferían hacer fiestas, salir a caminar por la noche y esas cosas, a él no le gustaban. Prefería descansar los viernes y estar de mejor humor el sábado.

Ya estaba en la arena de duelos. Estaba probando el nuevo simulador que habían traído de Kaiba Corp.; el lugar era una especie de domo gigante, y una enorme pista en el medio, donde se encontraba la división de un duelista y otro.

Le daba paz. Esto le gustaba. Sonría admirado de tanto avance en tecnología, e invertida para la academia, de manera que otros estudiantes puedan progresar académicamente.

Su sueño, después de egresar en la academia, era ir a la liga profesional. Estaba seguro que le faltaba un poco para estar listo, pero sabía que lo haría, y que daría su mejor esfuerzo, pero no solo por el dinero, sino porque lo hacía feliz. También lo hacía feliz ayudar a otros estudiantes que necesitaban subir el rango, y Pegasus muchas veces le había planteado el hecho de egresarse y continuar como profesor para dar clases, pero él se negó, decía que tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarse a eso, primero quería estar a la altura de duelistas profesionales.

Entre sus manos, llevaba una especie de tablet, de color gris. En la parte superior llevaba el logo de Kaiba Corp. Éste nuevo sistema iba a hacer más fácil el tipo de prácticas o de duelos, pues era más eficiente a decir verdad.

— _Modo de prueba—_ le susurró el aparato.

— _Modo de prueba, activado—_ fue la repuesta de la Tablet.

Unos enormes reflectores se movieron en dirección a la pista de duelos. Una holografía apareció con la leyenda "modo de prueba".

Yusei sonrió, su corazón palpitaba a más no poder. Sacó su deck de cartas, y la abrió en forma de abanico. Tomó su carta preferida entre sus dedos, y camino hacia uno de los lados de la pista, activo su disco de duelo.

—Invoco a… Stardust Dragon— declaró, apoyando la carta boca arriba, la imagen imponente y holográfica de un dragón blanco, con algunos detalles en celestes y purpura apareció de su lado de la pista de duelos, y Yusei no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Había peleado tantas veces con él a su lado, y ahora, se veía más grande de lo que ya lo había visto. Cerró los ojos al escuchar un lindo canto en su mente. Era como si lo imagen holográfica fuera real, y se quisiera comunicar con su dueño.

—Es demasiado real — dijo una voz detrás de él, logrando que Yusei se pegará tremendo susto y volteando a ver al dueño de la voz. Judai estaba con una de sus manos su cintura, mientras miraba al enorme dragón fascinado. Era de no creer—. Wow Yusei, ese dragón…, es hermoso. —le alagó, luego miró a su interlocutor, y se dio cuenta que lo había asustado. Un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas—. Lo siento Yusei, no quise asustarte— se acercó al chico para ver si estaba bien.

—No te disculpes— dijo Yusei, devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego se volteó a ver a Stardust. Judai tenía razón, su dragón era… maravilla. No tenía palabras—. Parece real, siento que me quiere decir algo.

—Eso veo — y Yusei volvió a verlo, extrañado por esas palabras. Judai se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera analizando al monstruo.

— ¡Ah! Apropósito… ¿qué haces tan temprano en éste lugar? —le preguntó sorprendido. Judai no era el tipo de persona que pudiera levantarse temprano, y menos un sábado.

—Etto… —se rascó la nuca, y una pequeña carcajada salió —, es que… — no sabía si contarle o no. Aún estaba un poco resentido con Yusei, sin embargo, él parecía preocupado. Fingió una sonrisa—. No es nada Yusei. Recordé que hoy empezabas a dar las clases, y decidí venir a ver la nueva tecnología. — mintió.

No se lo comió, pero tampoco iba a insistir.

Retiró su carta del campo, y la imagen holográfica de Stardust desapareció. Se hizo a un lado, invitando a Judai a su lado, éste avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a la altura de Yusei, y el otro chico se puso por detrás del castaño.

—Probemos tus cartas — le dijo cerca de su oído. Judai contuvo la respiración, mientras apuñaban sus manos con fuerza. ¡Qué sensación tan rara que sentía! Todo su ser se estremecía a la cercanía del chico.

Yusei tomó el brazo derecho de Judai, y lo levantó a la altura de pecho del chico. Yuki, obligadamente, miró a su compañero de costado, y el bicolor asintió.

Estaba seguro que sus mejillas lo traicionaron cruelmente mientras se sonrojaba. Sacó una de sus cartas de su deck, y al mirarla, sus ojos brillaron mientras sonreía. Yusei conocía esa carta.

—Invocó a Neos — dijo, y repitió la acción que había hecho Yusei hace un momento atrás. El héroe apareció de manera holográfica, imponente, atractivo. Los dos miraban a la figura, y una vez más, no podían creer lo real que parecía.

Aunque…, Judai si podía creerlo.

Yusei se irguió para verlo mejor.

—Conservaste a Neos — comentó, mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra, sin quitarle la vista a héroe.

—Sí, es la que me regalaste. Nunca me desharía de algo que me hayas regalado — confesó honestamente Judai, haciendo que Yusei sintiera un pinchazo en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, mientras tenía una sonrisa ladina—. ¡Hey, Yusei, tengamos un duelo!— desafió de repente el más pequeños. El bicolor arqueó una ceja.

—De acuerdo, pero no tendré compasión — acepto, tomó su Tablet, mientras de camino a su lugar opuesto a Judai, activaba el modo de duelo.

— _Modo de duelo, activado._

Yusei llegó a su lugar y activo su disco de duelo.

— ¡Duelo! — declararon los dos, y por encima de ellos, aparecieron de manera holográfica los life points de cada uno.

.

El duelo lo había ganado Yusei en cuatro turnos. Y no podía negar en absoluto que Judai era bueno creando estrategias espontáneamente, pero Fudo era mucho mejor, y él lo sabía. Sonrió ante ese hecho.

Judai también podía ser mucho mejor, si se tomará enserio los duelos. En eso, no había cambiado nada.

—Oh... Judai, aún falta una hora para empezar— comentó Yusei mientras ordenaba su mazo y lo guardaba en su estuche especial, caminó cerca de Judai hasta quedar de frente, el bicolor le sonrió —. Sí quieres, podemos ir a la cafetería en lo que esperamos, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Me encantaría!— exclamó Judai con una sonrisa en sus labios, y los dos salieron de la cafetería.

Una chica de pelo rojo fucsia presenció la salida de los dos chicos. Llevaba la chaqueta de Silfer red, y frunció el ceño al verlos tan juntos. Sin embargo, parecia que esto se iba a poner interesante.

.

 _Cuando Yugi iba a la primaria, sus compañeros le hacían bullying, ya sea por su estilo de peinado, o por su manera de ser. Era demasiado tímido, sin embargo, él no tenía problemas con nadie, y se ponía a llorar cuando alguien lo golpeaba._

 _Un día, un tipo de nombre Ushio, le dio tremenda golpiza apenas lo vio en el pasillo de la escuela. Había sido así durante varios días._

 _Yugi no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que estaba pasando, realmente sentía que podía ser una molestia si lo hacía, y sentía que era mejor dejarlo así, tal vez, Ushio podía cansarse... pero no._

 _Ushio le daba paliza tras paliza en los momentos que lo veía solo. El más pequeño ya no podía más. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía respirar ni siquiera del dolor, y al parecer, tenía una costilla rota._

 _Y la última vez que lo estaba por intentar, fue cuando Yugi había ido al baño a vomitar sangre, ya no daba más, sin embargo, el bastardo sin piedad de Ushio apareció detrás de él, cuando Muto estaba frente al lavabo, él sintió que estaba por clavarle el puño en la espalda, y sabía que si eso pasaba, quizá ya no la contaba._

 _Pero se sorprendió al ver que el puñetazo nunca pero nunca llegó, algo le decía que tenía que voltearse a ver, y cuando lo hizo..._

 _... encontró que una mano sostenía fuertemente el puño. Abrió los ojos como platos..._

— _Atem... — solo pudo pronunciar en estado de shock, no podía creerlo. Atem era el popular de la escuela, el mejor de la escuela por sus notas, y el mejor en los duelos de cartas. Él se estaba preparando para entrar a la Academia, lo sabía, pues los rumores corrían._

 _Era un chico que no hablaba con mucha gente sin embargo, y Yugi se podía sentir totalmente invisible para él, pero al parecer... ahí estaba su salvador._

 _Yami, aunque en la escuela le llamaban Atem, apretó más el puño, haciendo gemir de dolor a Ushio en ese momento, lo miró fijamente mientras sus cejas se unian en una línea._

— _Espero que aprendas a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño, Ushio. —el hombre solo pudo asentir, con tal de que lo soltase._

 _Asique lo soltó, y el muy cobarde desapareció enseguida. Atem miró a Yugi, y le examinó el rostro, se notaba su mirada preocupada en ese momento. Se mordió la piel de su labio de la impotencia._

 _«— ¿Te encuentras bien, Yugi? —le preguntó, mientras que con sus manos, delicadamente, le revisaba las heridas. Luego le reviso las costillas, levantándole la chaqueta de la escuela. A Yugi se le formó un gran sonrojo, pero cuando respirar, se le escapó un gemido de dolor._

 _«Se notaba demasiado su dificultad para recibir oxígeno. Atem chasqueo la lengua—. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería. ¡No puedes estar así Yug!— el corazón del más pequeño se aceleró al escuchar como lo llamó._

— _No quiero ir —protesto con vergüenza, pero nuevamente la entrada de aire le estaba ganando, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Atem lo tomó de los hombros._

— _No tienes opción, debemos ir, de lo contrario, iré a hablar con el director sobre esto, y créeme, tengo influencias, Yugi— amenazó el tricolor más grande, logrando que Yugi apretará su mandíbula. Asintió sin quedarle otra._

 _Pasó su brazo por su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la enfermería._

 _Atem se quedó con él todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, lo cuido y ayudo a curar las heridas. La doctora de la escuela, le había dado una orden para hacerse estudios en un hospital, pues se notaba que el chico no podía respirar muy bien, y temía que pudiera ser grave. Además de que lo acorralo para que dijera quien le pegaba de esa forma._

 _A Yugi no le quedó otra que hacerlo, sin embargo, Atem le prometió cuidarlo siempre. El chico lo acompaño al hospital, y hasta le había pedido permiso al abuelo Salomón para quedarse con él._

 _No solo eso, Atem aplicó mafia cuando encontró a Ushio solo en la escuela... le había dado una lección para que aprenda que no debe molestar a nadie, ni por el motivo que fuere._

 _Desde ahí, a Yugi empezaron a tratarlo mejor - o a no tratarlo -, pero al menos, ya no lo molestaban, y pronto, Yugi y Atem se hicieron muy amigos._

 _El día que Atem partió de la escuela para entrar a la academia, se hicieron la promesa que volverían a verse allí, y Yami le había pedido por favor, entrenase mucho para los duelos de monstruos. Yugi prometió no decepcionarlo._

 _._

Aunque Yami lo había empezado a ignorar al principio de año, y luego de que Wheleer lo haya abusado, empezó a ser cada día más cercano, como desde ese primer día, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa brotaba de su conciencia, no quería ser débil, no quería ser siempre la dama en peligro, para ser salvado por él. Y quizá, Atem se sentía culpable con el hecho de que ha estado muy solo.

Sin embargo, Yugi hizo saberle que no tenía ninguna obligación de protegerlo, pero Atem era demasiado terco, asique después de cada clase, iba a buscar a Yugi, que agradecía que siempre estuviera con su amigo Judai.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días después de lo de Joey, y por suerte, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero temía descuidarse.

Y había empezado la clase de tutoría con Yami, pues, se sentía muy cercano de ésta manera también. Aunque él ayudaba a todos, de cierta forma, sentía otro trato para con él.

Una vez que terminó la hora, y mientras Yugi se estaba por retirar, la voz de Yami lo hizo detenerse.

—Yugi, quédate — le pidió en súplica. Él había utilizado otra arena de duelos parecida a la de Yusei. Muto estaba cerca de la puerta cuando todos se hubieran ido, se volteo a verlo y Atem le dio una sonrisa—. Vayamos a almorzar, quiero hablar contigo.

Sintió saltar su corazón de alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sí, está bien— aceptó. Yami terminó de apagar algunos reflectores, y luego salieron, cerró la puerta y caminaron juntos al salón comedor.

— ¿La pasaste bien? — le preguntó seriamente.

—Sí, creo que tengo que practicar más — admitió Yugi algo avergonzado, sintió la mano de Atem en su hombro para tranquilizarle.

—Si necesitas hacerlo, solo me tienes que decir— le guiñó el ojo—. Siempre que pueda ayudarte, lo haré.

Muto sonrió agradecido por las palabras de su amigo, pero lo tenía preocupado el " _quiero hablar contigo"._ Se preguntaba, ¿qué podría ser? ¿Será que hizo algo que le molesto a Yami?

.

Al rato de llegar a la mesa, se habían comprado unas hamburguesas mientras almorzaban en silencio. De repente, y después de tanto pensarlo, el tricolor más pequeño se animó a decirlo.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —le preguntó cuándo le dio un sorbo a su soda. Yami abrió los ojos, como si hubiera recordado eso, asique se tomó su tiempo para acomodar las palabras en su cabeza.

—Quería pedirte perdón— le dijo luego de correr la bandeja de comida hacia un costado, entrelazando sus propias manos. Miraba seriamente al muchacho. Yugi tragó, pensaba que podía ser peor—. Me comporté como un patán al iniciar el año.

—N-no te preocupes, _Atem—_ el chico escondió la mirada mientras empuñaba sus manos por arriba de su regazo. A Yami se le estremeció el cuerpo al escuchar su antiguo nombre.

Solo él lo podía llamar así.

—No era mi intención. Solo quería que estés en el mismo rango, ¡Soy un idiota! —le dijo, ahora era él quién empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, pero las suaves y delicadas manos del tricolor más pequeño lo aliviaron cuando las tomó.

—Ya paso— Yugi le sonrió ampliamente—. No quiero que te sientas así, y daré mi mejor esfuerzo por llegar a tu nivel… —de repente, su sonrisa fue más ladina—, incluso, pienso superarte.

Con esas palabras, lo había conformado, dejando a un Yami más tranquilo y aliviado. Luego de esa charla, continuaron con su almuerzo lo más normal posible.

Pero Atem sentía algo extraño en Yugi…, no sabía que era, pero se iba a encargar de averiguarlo.

.

.

Cuando Yusei terminó, apagó todo y cerró la arena. No se dio cuenta que Judai lo estaba esperando afuera, y se sorprendió al verlo así.

—J-Judai…— solo pudo tartamudear.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —le preguntó algo curioso.

—Etto… —en realidad, Yusei era demasiado aplicado con sus responsabilidades, muy pocas veces estaba de ocio.

Pero entonces, una voz femenina interrumpió la amistosa charla:

—Yusei-sensei, disculpe que lo moleste— una chica de cabello rojo-fucsia con chaqueta roja como la de Judai se acercó a él con algunos libros entre sus brazos—. Sé que ya terminó, pero tengo algunas dudas.

El castaño se decepcionó un poco, al parecer, Yusei estaría ocupado.

—Dame cinco minutos — le manifestó el bicolor a Judai, le sonrió cálidamente. Bueno, no estaba tan decepcionado, pero la chica estaba MUY cerca de su rostro, y algo le punzó en su pecho al verla tan cerca—. Sí claro —le respondió luego a la chica que le estaba sonriendo—, ¿tú eres…?

—Aki, Izayoi Aki— le respondió la chica, parecía que lo estaba haciendo incomodar a Yusei, pues se notaba que el chico intentaba alejarse un poco.

Judai bufó tan fuerte que hasta su fleco voló de su cara, y se puso rojo de… ¿celos?

.

.

Continuará…

.

N/A: ¡Perdón la demora en actualizar! Espero que les éste gustando, todo va lento por el momento, pero queda mucho aún por delante.

¿Qué querrá esta chica Aki?

Y si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco que leas y que comentes, hacerlo me ayuda a continuar.

¡Muchas gracias!

Yuki Kou.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la academia, podía presentir que algo o alguien lo estaban siguiendo. Se había volteado a ver unas cuantas veces, pero había jurado que había alguien tras él. Luego de doblar por otro pasillo, alguien se asomó delante de él, tomándolo del cuello, y encerrándolo en un pequeño cuarto.

Estaba acorralado contra una pared, y es lo que pudo ver, además de la poca oscuridad.

—Asique… ¡Aquí estás, Yami! — le habló una voz gruesa que él conocía demasiado bien, lo identifico enseguida.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kaiba? — le preguntó con furia, quiso moverse pero el espacio era demasiado limitado.

La mano de su interlocutor se apoyó al lado de su cara contra la pared, esto lo puso más nervioso aun, ¡no debería sentirse así de incomodo! No con Kaiba, ¡Maldita sea!

—Ya sabes que quiero…, te quiero a ti, y lo sabes — le contestó con una sonrisa sárdica y burlona—. Escuche que te juntas con un Osiris red, deberías alejarte… por tu propio, ¿sabes?

— ¿M-me estás amenazando? — respondió él mirándolo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus dientes, haciéndolos rechinar.

—No, es una advertencia. Si actúas reticente, será una amenaza — prometió, sin quitar esa sonrisa horrible.

Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, Yami lo esquivo justo a tiempo cuando Kaiba apenas pudo rosar la comisura de sus labios, refunfuño un poco, pero no insistió más, abrió la puerta y lo dejo solo.

De estar rígido, intentó relajarse. Temía mucho que Kaiba lo lastimara. ¿Qué podía qué hacer?

Judai había decidido estudiar en el pastizal que estaba detrás de la academia, el día era perfecto para disfrutar del aroma del bosque, y para sentir la brisa otoñal en su rostro. Las materias teóricas le estaban costando un poco, pero se prometió esforzarse para poder ascender de rango.

De repente, recordó a la chica colorada que se había acercado a Yusei la otra vez. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Pero… ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso eran celos? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando pensar en que eso se lo estaba imaginando… aparte, ¿celos? ¿Por qué? Si Yusei solo era un… ¿qué era Yusei? ¿Amigo o hermano?

Se sonrojo.

Estaba claro que lo quería mucho, aunque le costaba eliminar por completo ese sentimiento de rencor que aún seguía sintiendo con respecto a él, pero simplemente no podía ser orgulloso con Yusei, y francamente, volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo, fue un alivio en parte…

—Judai, ¿qué haces aquí, solo? — la voz de Johan lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento, Judai, que estaba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, lo miró confundido. Johan le sonrió—. ¿Me puedo sentar? — le preguntó señalando a su lado.

—N-no, claro que no, siéntate — Judai se irguió y se movió un poco, Johan entonces se sentó.

Miro los libros de Judai.

— ¿Estudiando? — entonces tomó un libro con la historia de duelo de monstruos, y lo fue ojeando.

—Digamos que sí — le respondió en tono chistoso—, o por lo menos, lo intento. Me cuesta un poco en verdad— se recostó sobre el tronco, y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

—Sí quieres, te puedo ayudar — el tono del otro chico fue amable mientras le daba una sonrisa genuina. Judai se preguntó, si eso estaba bien.

—No quiero ser una molestia para ti, además, la mayoría de los Obelisk podrían meterse contigo por estar aquí.

— ¡Me la suda lo que digan los demás! Además, eres amigo de Yusei, por lo tanto, también eres el mío — sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que decía esas sinceras palabras.

Judai no lo podía creer.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó incrédulo.

— ¡Sí! No me importa si eres de los rojos, lo que me importa, es como eres como persona, y tú…, pienso que eres genial — Judai se sonrojo. Johan se rió un poco.

No podía creerlo. En verdad, acercarse a Yusei, ciertamente le había abierto la puerta a que varios azules empezaren a acercarse a él amistosamente, pero aun no era aceptado del todo. Tomaría tiempo quizá.

—Gracias, Johan — le dijo con una sonrisa, luego tomó lo que tenía apuntado y decidió preguntarle.

Un chico de cabello rojo y verde se chocó de frente con otro chico de pelos puntiagudos.

—Lo siento, no te vi — se disculpó enseguida el chico con el otro, se puso de pie y agarró lo que tiro de su contraparte, pero éste puso una mano encima de la suya que estaba por agarrar unos libros, éste se quedó rígido al sentir el contacto de aquel extraño.

—Discúlpame tú — el chico con el cabello de picos negros, con algunos mechones violetas le sonrió amablemente—. Yo…, simplemente no te vi — se puso de pie mientras ayudaba al otro chico. Era un Obelisk blue, y por un momento, pensó que por ser Osiris red, lo insultaría, pero sus expectativas fueron diferentes—. Soy Yuto, por cierto — le estrechó la mano.

—Soy Sakaki Yuya — le respondió de la misma manera—, y perdón de nuevo, por tirarte tus cosas.

La respuesta del otro chico, fue el de mover las manos, en señal de que todo estaba bien. .

—Fue un gusto conocerte, _Yuya_ — le sonrió ampliamente, y luego se fue, dejando a un Yuya totalmente confundido, mientras lo veía irse de ahí.

— ¡Yuya! Estabas aquí, te estaba buscando — un chico de pelo naranja de forma puntiaguda, con algunos tatuajes en su cara, apareció, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

— ¡Crow! No me asustes así — le respondió, provocando una carcajada del otro.

—Tenemos que ir a la clase, antes de que el profesor Chronos nos eche con una patada en el trasero.

Asique los dos se apuraron para ir a su clase, pero Yuya no pudo sacarse de la mente al tal Yuto.

Yusei notó al amigo de Yami en una de las escaleras, el chico estaba pensativo, distraído quizá, también que por ahí, Wheeler lo volvió a abusar, asique pensó en hablarle, al menos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

—Hola, Yugi; ¿te encuentras bien? — le dijo, mientras se sentaba un escalón más abajo que él. Yugi parpadeo al reaccionar por la voz de Yusei.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola Yusei! S-sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar — le sonrió pero se notaba que era falsa la sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Wheeler no te hizo nada? — le preguntó, Yusei era demasiado desconfiado cuando algo no cerraba.

—Yo… — miró por un momento en su regazo, como si allí estuviera las palabras exactas, pero Yusei, parecía un buen chico, no había razón para no contarle—, creo que a Yami le pasó algo.

El azabache abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó ahora preocupado.

—Un rato atrás, me di cuenta que el caminaba unos metros delante de mí, y de repente, alguien lo metió en un cuarto — comenzó a relatar, su mirada era preocupada. Yusei advirtió sobre eso—, un momento después, el director, Seto Kaiba salió de ahí, algo furioso — se llevó su mano hacia su boca, con sus labios, se mordió la piel del dedo índice.

— ¿Crees que le paso algo? — en realidad, Yami podía defenderse por sí solo, pero ¿Kaiba? ¿Qué pito toca el tipo ese? Frunció el ceño, y llevó una mano al hombro del más pequeño—. ¡No te preocupes! Voy a averiguar que sucede, ¿de acuerdo? — sus miradas conectaron, Yugi asintió, y Yusei le sonrió en señal que cumpliría su promesa.

Yami estaba empezando a odiar a Kaiba por su manera insistente de acosarlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo dejara en paz, pero por sobre todo, que no dañará a Yugi. Ya estaba saliendo de los límites de la academia, cuando notó a dos chicos sentados en uno de los árboles. Reconoció a Johan, pues su color de pelo no era muy habitual en el lugar, y luego de observar por un rato más, se dio cuenta que el otro era Judai.

" _¿Ese chico no está con Yusei?"_ pensó con confusión, decidió retroceder.

El gran dilema era si, contarle que vio a ese chico muy pegado a Johan, o mantenerse callado, sin embargo, le chocó un poco eso, pues, casi siempre se los veía juntos, y hasta en más de una ocasión, Yusei se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de Judai, o el otro chico se ponía nervioso al estar Yusei cerca.

Frunció el ceño.

No quería mal pensar, asique decidió volver a la academia.


	7. Capítulo 6

.

Yusei se cansó de esa situación. Estaba cansado de ver a Johan coquetear con Judai; no lo odiaba, pues se había convertido en un amigo en poco tiempo, pero incluso, si el otro chico no tenía ninguna relación con él, le molestaba sobremanera que hablaran con tanta confianza.

Nadie tuvo que decírselo, lo vio con sus propios ojos, después de ver a Yami preocupado por si situación con Kaiba, y de consolar a un pequeño Yugi que lloraba de preocupación por su amigo, temiendo que el CEO y director de la academia le pudiera hacer daño.

Yusei tenía muchas preocupaciones, y cuando encontró solo a Johan, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a solas. No estaba enojada, estaba cansado, harto. ¿Por qué? Pues Judai lo ponía así.

—Y-Yusei — preguntó nervioso Johan cuando llegaron a un lugar más apartado de los abultados pasillos de la academia, el otro chico aflojó su agarre, pero no lo soltó aun, y el de pelo cian llevaba una cara confusa, aunque siempre se caracterizó por ser más observador.

Se inclino un poco hacia él para que asegurarse de que lo oyera.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo — fue directo al grano, frunciendo el ceño. No deseaba que una amistad se terminara por un "amorío"; asique las cosas como debían ser—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Judai Yuki? Mira que él sufrió como para que le andes cortejando.

Entonces Johan se rió un poco sonrojado, y a Yusei lo descolocó totalmente.

—Debí imaginarme que esto iba a pasar — dejo de reírse, solo para mirarlo a los ojos, él tampoco quería conflictos con Yusei, podía entender la manera en la cual lo había interpelado—. Yusei, si realmente te gusta, ¿por qué no le dices?

El de pelo azabache abrió bien grande los ojos.

—¿Yo? — su sonrojo lo traiciono vilmente —. P-pero yo...

Otra risa de parte de Johan.

—Vamos Yusei, se nota que se gustan — extrañamente, su sonrisa no lo había quitado de encima —. Judai es un buen chico, y tú también lo eres, y sí, admito que me gusta Judai, pero no soy su tipo. Él habla de ti todo el tiempo...

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, en shock, su cuerpo estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Johan.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? — Johan tomó suavemente el hombro de Yusei, y le guiño el ojo —. No hay mucho que entender. Judai gusta de ti, y tú de él, asique no me veas como una amenaza, no lo soy, ni tampoco tengo intenciones de interponerme entre ustedes — una sonrisa volvió a surgir de él—. Ve y díselo, antes de que sea tarde.

El chico lo dejo con las palabras en la boca, Yusei estaba demasiado confundido con la situación, él creyó realmente que entre Johan y Judai sucedía algo, pero su idea al final era inequívoca, entonces tomó aire y pensó en el consejo que le había dado su amigo. Claramente pensaba encararlo.

Por otro lado, Johan se sintió un poco herido por esa situación, pero ahora que se había sentado en uno de los bancos de la academia para pensar un poco a solas, recordó el primer día que había llegado a la academia, y el primer amigo que había hecho, fue Yusei Fudo, aun con todos los rumores que arrastraba su persona con respecto a ser el hijo de Pegasus, y todo eso, comprobó por él mismo que Yusei era una buena persona y buen duelista, y que se notaba que se esforzaba mucho para despegarse de esa imagen.

Johan tuvo sentimientos por Yusei, quizá eran confusos en su momento, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen al ver lo buen amigo que era, no tenía la necesidad de arruinar una amistad por sus sentimientos, pues estaba la posibilidad de que el otro lo rechazara. Lo mejor era verlo de lejos.

Pero con Judai fue diferente. Judai irradiaba una magia diferente y atractiva, y sin querer, él se sintió así, pero en este caso, sabía que él no encajaba ahí. Pues se notaba de lejos que Yusei y Judai se atraían demasiado, que estando juntos los dos, cambiaban demasiado su actitud. Además el de cabellos castaños hablaba todo el santo día de lo genial que era Yusei, y de las cosas que hacían en el orfanato, de la carta que le había regalado y todo eso.

Se rio por sentirse un idiota, y no haber hecho absolutamente nada más que mirar de lejos a dos personas que apreciaba mucho. Solo deseaba que fuesen lo más felices posibles. Los quería a ambos, no podía separarlos. Una lagrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, que rápidamente fue volada por el viento.

Judai entonces caminaba el campus de la academia, se estaba dirigiendo hacia Johan, pues lo notó algo triste, pero alguien lo choco de frente, y antes de disculparse, se dio cuenta que se cruzó con otra persona la cual deseaba verle el rostro. Sus sonrojos se hicieron visibles, sus ojos cafés-azules brillaron. Yusei tomó su cintura sin darse cuenta.

—Judai, yo...

—Yusei— al de cabellos castaños se le imposibilito hablarle al sentir la mano de Yusei en su cintura, miró por un momento su playera oscura debajo de su chaqueta azul.

—¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó tímidamente el de cabellos azabaches. Judai miró una vez más en dirección a Johan, y su compañero comprendió sus pensamientos—. No te preocupes por él, estará bien, te lo prometo — le sonrió para infundirle una sonrisa. Judai tuvo que confiar, no le quedaba otra, asique asintió, y se alejaron del campus.

—Lo entiendo — dijo Yugi, mientras agitaba una de sus piernas de un lado a otro, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la pequeña pared en la que estaba sentado, el viento soplo sobre su cabello haciéndolos bailar al mismo compas.

Yami a su lado, lo miró de reojo, y adopto una postura más seria.

—Lo siento Yugi, yo realmente quiero que estés bien.

—¿Atem? — le llamó su "aibou" como le decía cariñosamente, éste se sorprendió por llamarlo por su nombre real.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Yugi?

—¿Es realmente necesario que tengas que ignorarme, por Kaiba? — el chico no lo miró, solo mantenía su vista enfocada al suelo.

—No quiero que te lastimen — Yugi torció su boca, la mano de Atem se deslizó hacia la mano de Yugi, y la puso encima, ahí fue que los dos se miraron. Amatistas y violáceos—. No quiero que lo hagan como aquella vez, Yugi. No voy a dejar que lo hagan de nuevo. Espero que me perdones.

Una lagrima deslizo por la mejilla de Yugi, su corazón se rompió al escuchar esas palabras. Él quería estar cerca de su Yami, al igual Atem.

—¡Hey! — gritó una voz por detrás de ellos, Atem la reconoció enseguida y antes de que la cosa se ponga peor, se giró para ver al bully de la academia, a lo que éste, levantó los brazos como si fuera en son de paz.

—¿Qué quieres, Wheeler? — le preguntó a la defensiva y poniéndose de pie, Yugi se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

—Calma, solo vengo a decirles que éste sábado haremos una fiesta en los obeliscos — Wheeler miró a Atem y luego a Yugi un tanto burlón —. Están invitados, por supuesto, además, no quiero tener problemas... ya sabes.

Yami miró a su aibou, éste le devolvió la mirada y le asintió.

—No te preocupes Atem, déjalo — le pidió pacíficamente. Luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia Joey que esperaba una respuesta.

—Luego lo hablamos — fue su respuesta seria, el otro saludo con la mano.

—Los espero, ¡eh! y a ti también, Yugi — dijo como sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de su vista.

—Ni se te ocurra ir, Yugi. Esto debe ser una emboscada o algo así, y si vas, no vayas solo, ¿escuchaste? — Atem lo regaño a Yugi, con su mano, le despeino el cabello, y le dio una media sonrisa —. Nos vemos...

Y se tuvo que ir, porque no quería sumarle más problemas al pequeño Yugi.

Desde las sombras, alguien vio toda la secuencia, y sonrió con demasiada sorna.

—Ya verás Yugi Muto...


End file.
